Devilish Outtakes
by Belladonna and TheFictionFreak
Summary: Miscellaneous POV outtakes and ridiculousness that belong to "Hades, a love story - sort of" and "Friend of the Devil". ExB, HxB, ExR, JxA, etc etc etc… AH (sort of) Rated M for mostly fun. And magical.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flick ~ a****n outtake about Rose and Emmett… and Poseidon. **

**Emmett POV**

"How do you wanna play this?" Blondie wastes no time getting to it after Edward leaves with Bella for their 'car ride'.

"Listen, I know you probably meant well when you offered to help, but…" I laugh because I mean come on. She's human.

"Excuse me…" Awesome. She's offended. "I _happen _to have five years of tae kwon do under my belt, asshole. What are you laughing at?"

I can't even hide it. So I don't try. "You're kinda cute."

"Cute?" Her hands fly to her hips. "Seriously?"

"Well, I mean, in an annoying kind of way."

I crack my knuckles and size up the asshole Edward wants me to take care of. He's all attitude and no muscle. I can take this guy. Easy. Then maybe buy the blonde a drink to lighten her up, with time to spare.

"Stay here," I tell her, but she grabs my arm, and when she does, something weird happens.

I stop.

"Don't you think you should plan this out a little better?" she asks. It damn near seems like she's concerned but… that's ridiculous. Regardless though, I assure her it's all good.

"Unnecessary."

"Plans are always necessary."

I think about it. About everything Edward, Jasper, and I have been through over the years. Jasper's always been the one with the _plans… _and most of those failed. Miserably. "Mmm. Not really."

"But you—"

"Blondie..." I take a deep breath for dramatic effect—because you know - vampire—and let it out. Trying not to lose patience with her. "I'll be right back."

Before she can grab at me again, I'm off. And I step right up to the big guy who's apparently stalking the boss man—then tap him on the shoulder.

I'm polite about it. For now.

He takes a break from glaring at all our customers and peeks over at me with a confused sort of scowl on his face.

"Dude, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," I tell him with my aficionado voice.

He huffs. Irritated. At _me_. And then goes back to searching the bar. My bar.

Really? I don't think so.

Dick.

So I tap him again. This time, with my bouncer mode on.

"Hey."

And this time, he ignores me. So I take him by the arm.

"Dude, I said—"

And then… I'm not exactly sure what happens next. It's all kind of a blur, to be honest. He waves at me. I think. Or - flicks his wrist maybe? And the next thing I know, I'm flying through the air. Hurtling. I'm watching patron's surprised looks as I pass them by. My head clangs into one of the overhead chandeliers and then... I'm crashing into the back wall.

I bounce off of it like a rubber ball and hit the floor like a tractor-trailer.

Holy shit that hurt.

It really fucking hurt.

"Ow."

What the fuck?

When I land, a couple of bricks fall on top of me, but no one really seems to have noticed. It's almost like it didn't happen, except for the Emmett McCarty-sized indentation in the brick wall and the fact I'm writhing in pain and… someone did notice. Just one person.

Blondie.

Only she's not so much concerned anymore as she is amused. She saunters over to me with a pretty little smirk on her face. I squint up at her, standing over me like an overlord from the dark ages. Her blonde hair falling all around her like a halo. She puts her hands on her hips and cocks an eyebrow.

"You done?"

I cough out some of the dust from the wall.

"Because while you were over there, playing tough guy, I've been over here… _planning_."

I roll over and try to push myself up off the damned floor. I think I might have cracked a rib. And my ribs… they don't generally crack. Ever.

"Good," she says before I can stop her. "My turn."

"Blondie," I choke out, but she's already halfway to the douchebag. Not that I care. Much. But it wouldn't be good for business if a human got injured. All I need is for Ed to come back to low sales and a destroyed bar.

Yeah. I need to stop her. Before he hurts _her_. Because he's not gonna hurt me again. Fool me once, and all that.

"The fuck?"

Not only is he _not _causing her physical pain, but when _she _taps him on the shoulder, she gets a curious look. A smile even. At least I think it's a smile. It's more of a smirk? I guess. He kind of looks like he doesn't know how to do it properly. Not half as well as Blondie smirked at me.

Regardless. That's some sexist shit right there.

Blondie doesn't seem the type to put up with it. This should be good.

I force myself to a standing position, despite the pain in my back, and I wait for the show to begin. Only it doesn't.

"Hi," she says as she approaches him.

I mean. Really? Hi? Like, she may as well have asked him how the fucking weather is.

"I saw what you did over there." She nods back toward me. Then she eyes him up and down. "You must really work out."

Ha!

The fuck is this shit?

No way is he falling for it.

Only. He is, apparently.

"Strong and silent type, huh?" she gushes when he doesn't answer her right away. "I can deal."

I guess I should be happy I don't have to step in for the time being, since my chest feels a little bruised. _With luck, it's just bruised, anyway._ And one of my eyes might be swelling shut. So I grab a chair and find a quiet spot at one of the tables. And I watch to see how this is gonna play out.

xXxXx

"You from around here?" she asks, stepping to block my view of the big guy. Maybe trying to give herself a little privacy, as well. I can still hear them, though.

"No."

"Northern California then?" She's moves closer.

"No," he says again. And I shake my head. Is this the only word the guy knows? Or….

"Las Vegas?" She is literally right next to him now.

He sighs. Bored. This is great.

Blondie nods. Like she just cracked a code of some sort. Proud of herself.

"I see. Wanna drink?"

She sways to the side and I can see—he won't look at her now, he's busy. Scanning the club again—for Edward. "No."

Yep. It's pretty much the only word he knows I'm guessing.

"On the clock, huh?" Blondie grins. He gives her a look like he has no idea what she just said, but she rolls with it.

"I know your type. There must be something really important to bring you out here and get you all riled up like this. You have better places to be, don't you? Better things to be doing than taking care of some silly bouncer at some silly bar."

He nods. "Yes."

Wow. _Yes_. We're branching out now. I'm impressed.

"I knew it. I could tell from the first time I laid eyes on you."

This gets his attention. "The first time?"

Holy shit, he knows how to put more than one word together.

Rose ducks her head. "Yeah, the first time. I may have looked... a couple times." She lets her long, blonde hair fall over her eyes and peeks up at him. "So, um, what brings you here?" she asks, then bites her bottom lip.

The big guy looks from Blondie, to me, then back to Blondie. He probably used all his words when he strung three together a minute ago.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Cat?" he asks.

My entire body shakes as I chuckle at this idiot. I'm embarrassed for him to be honest. Does he _not _know what a feline is?

Blondie giggles and the big guy cannot look away. Truthfully, neither can I. Her hair bounces. Her cheeks are pink. Her lips… so plump.

She waves a hand at one of the bartenders while she watches him closely. And in a domino-type effect, the bartender eyes me. I nod, and they pour a couple of drinks for her. Some runner takes it over to her and she hands it to the big guy with a smile I haven't seen yet. She saved this shit just for him. It doesn't bother me at all.

I'm convinced he's gonna grunt or something similarly caveman-esque. But no… instead, he takes the drink, and swallows it down in one fell swoop. And he smiles at her. Full-on this time.

It kind of resembles the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. If the Cheshire Cat had a beard. And biceps. Anyway...

"So, about your work," she says. "What gets a man like you all hot and bothered?"

He crosses his arms. "It's family business."

Blondie nudges his shoulder. "I thought so."

His eyes go wide. "You did?"

"You probably have the kind of family an insignificant little bouncer wouldn't want to make angry."

Who is she calling little? The guy looks in my direction and glowers. "Not if he knows what's good for him."

Blondie shakes her head as she glances at me over her shoulder. "I don't think he knows much. He doesn't even make plans."

I glare in her general direction. She turns her back to me and giggles. I notice their arms are touching as she waves a hand at the bartender for another round of shots.

Did I mention their arms are touching?

Why does it even bother me? I decide it doesn't… _really_. I just don't want to have to swoop in and save her. Not while my head's pounding like it might explode.

"He does seem quite stupid, even for his species."

"Am I right?" Blondie says. "I mean guys are so predictable… not you of course. You're… unique. I could watch you brood like this all night long."

When she flips her hair to get it out of her face, something in the big guy's expression changes. Softens maybe.

"You remind me of someone."

He reaches out and touches her arm in a creepy sort of attempt at being affectionate, and dare I say, it appears to make Blondie, uncomfortable?

It's like the air changed between them. I've seen the same look on Ed's face when something's gone wrong with his interactions with people. A long time ago, obviously but still, it's fresh in my memory.

Yeah, this guy wants to devour Blondie. "Tell me, who is your father?" he whispers in her ear.

"What?"

"Did Zeus put you in my path to taunt me?"

"Um…" She glances in my direction. You can plan all day, but plans don't generally cover crazy.

"Is he your mob boss?" she asks, and I have to grin. Nice recovery.

"I wouldn't call him my boss, exactly."

"And what would you call him?" she asks. Her arm's still brushing against his. He's definitely leaning in toward her. She sips her drink, as he seems to consider whoever this Zeus guy is to him.

"He's my brother."

She hums. "Family drama. I get it."

"You do seem quite intuitive," he notices, taking a hand and stroking the side of her face.

Now I'm angry. Because he's right, and because he said it to her first. Fucker. Plus. Why does he have to touch her like that?

"Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere and explore your thoughts a bit more on the subject."

I don't think so.

"Um," she laughs, nervous for the first time since I've met the woman.

I start to get up, despite the ache in my ribs, but then I hear Blondie and it seems to me, she's got this.

"It's not necessary." She takes his hand and lowers it. "But… I think you might be onto something."

He's barely paying attention. He's too busy being entranced by Blondie's charms. "Mmmm?"

"You know. Edward's not going anywhere."

"Edward," he murmurs, trapped by her stare. Bewildered by her lips. Overwhelmed by her everything.

_I feel ya, pal._

"He'll be back," she tells him. "And when he is, you could confront him… elsewhere… You know, because there's really no need for you to involve all of these people in your problems with him, right?"

He takes a look around the bar slowly. Maybe counting?

"Perhaps you're correct."

"I'm sure your family wouldn't want to bring all this attention to their business. What would Zeus think?"

This Zeus guy must be a sore spot. The big guy looks like he might be afraid of him when she says his name.

Maybe not afraid, but at the very least, he doesn't seem to want the guy to get wind of what's happening here.

I can't help but wonder what Ed's gotten himself involved in. Maybe Blondie's right. Maybe it _is _the Mob.

"There's no need to involve Zeus in this," he says, pointing between the two of them.

"Exactly." She bites her bottom lip again, and I know I'm a vampire; I know I don't breathe—but she takes my breath away.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Of course. I don't know why it didn't cross my mind to begin with."

"It happens to the best of us." Blondie smiles as the big guy moves away from their table.

"Shall we?" he offers his arm.

She looks at his arm, then into his eyes. It's like she sees something behind them.

Something disturbing. She shudders, but tries to play it off like it's a good kind of shiver. It's not. At all. "Oh, no, you go ahead. I have some very important things to take care of."

"Nothing is as important as matters of the heart," he tells her without any hint of emotion behind his words. It's more like a business proposition.

I can't help but agree with his sentiment, though. And I can't help but think I would have said it differently. Sincerely. Which is strange. I mean, I don't even know her.

"It's got nothing to do with the heart but… it is something I'm going to have to take a rain check on," she tells him, hoping he'll take the hint. And when he doesn't, she adds, "Besides, we wouldn't want to make Zeus any more upset than he already is, would we?"

Wow.

Genius.

She is pure genius.

Big ugly jackass douchebag guy pulls away at the mere thought of this Zeus dude and nods, like reality just clocked him upside the head. If it all wasn't enough, Blondie sprinkles a little, "And I'm very persuasive you know. I think I can talk some sense into Edward for you. Make him see the light."

"You would do this for me?" he asks like a confused puppy dog.

I roll my eyes.

"Of course," she says. "I look out for my friends." And he seems satisfied. Somehow knowing… or hoping, at the very least, maybe he'll see her again. Since now they're friends and all.

Doubtful, though. Blondie's too smart to hook up with a guy like him. Now me, on the other hand, I'm pretty sure I'm just her type. But as I run a hand over my swollen, misshapen face, I'm not too sure she'd think the same.

xXxXx

As soon as he's out the door and out of sight, Blondie turns and breathes. She walks over to me with wide eyes and a damn near excited expression on her face.

"Did you see that?!"

"Did I? You were fucking brilliant."

"What WAS it even?"

She's shaking a little. She needs another drink. I wave at the bartender for two.

Okay, four.

As soon as they're set down, she takes one and chugs it. I think I'm in love.

Wait.

What?

"Careful there, Blondie, it's… tequila." Never mind. It's gone.

"I don't even know what I was saying, I just…"

"Dude, was I imagining things or were you impersonating Jessica Rabbit over there?"

Blondie playfully puts a hand on her hip, purses her lips, and winks at me.

"Works every time," she murmurs in an exaggerated, husky voice. "I mean, _you _were hanging on my every word."

She finishes the second drink, and starts on the third. I might need to order a few more.

"I certainly was, Blondie."

"The name's Rose, by the way. I'm more than a hair color."

Damn right she is. "And I'm not a _little_ bouncer... FYI." I don't flex my muscles. Not right this moment, anyway.

"Duly noted." She looks me up and down. If I were human, I would have broken out in a sweat.

"So, _Rose_." I take a drink for myself, enjoying the sound of her name when I say it. "What's next? Take down the Las Vegas mob network? Steal some gems from a vault maybe?"

She laughs.

"I think I've had enough dangerous liaisons for one night, thank you very much."

Damn.

The disappointment must show on my face because she's biting her lip again and it's making my very non-existent heartbeat race like a motherfucker.

"It's not to say I wouldn't enjoy something a little less Neanderthal, and a little more comfortable—like vegging out to Netflix? Maybe?"

Wait. Did she just ask me to Netflix and chill?

"Are you inviting me into your home, Rose?"

"It depends. Are you saying yes?"

Holy shit.

Am I saying yes?

To a night alone… with a human?

Suddenly, I'm starting to understand why this shit makes Ed so edgy. I'm pretty sure I can handle the bloodlust. But the other kind of lust? Blondie's beautiful, and I sure wouldn't want to accidentally break her in two.

"Hello? It's not very polite to hesitate when a girl asks you out, Emmett."

"No," I tell her. And she looks confused. Disappointed. Maybe?

I shake my head. "I mean yes."

Her brow shoots up. "Um, which is it going to be?"

"I mean, no. I'm not hesitating… and yes, I'm definitely saying yes. To Netflix. And … chilling."

Way to play it cool, McCarty. Why can't I stop smiling?

"Oh my God, you're such a dork." Rose laughs, and I can't look away. "I can get you some Ibuprofen and I think I have a steak in the freezer."

"What for?"

"For your eye. It's somewhere between green, purple, and black."

I don't need either of those things, but the idea of playing doctor with Rose at her place does things to me.

Abnormal, exciting, dangerous things.

"Sounds great," I tell her. "Let's go."

I step away from Rose for just a couple of minutes while I leave instructions with the bar and the front door. I hand the keys over to Jasper on the way out. And make him _promise _not to have any raves after hours again like last time he was supposed to lock up.

He swears he won't. I'm not sure I believe him, but hey, you only live once right?

For hundreds of years, apparently. But still.

xXxXx

"Sooo… this is… nice."

This is nice? Really? I mean, her apartment _is _nice, but you're not supposed to say those things out loud. I should say something smart and funny about the paint color, or her curtains, maybe.

"Oh my God, relax." Rose hangs her keys on a hook next to the door as we enter the apartment. She slips her shoes off and places them meticulously on a shoe rack sitting on the floor, just under the key hook.

"Have a seat," she tells me as she disappears behind a bedroom door, then her voice floats out to me like a dare. "Make yourself comfortable."

Yeah, like that's gonna happen. Also, what does she mean? I look between my shoes and the shoe rack, but decide against taking them off. I sit on the couch, and I feel stiff. My chest still hurts, I can only see out of one eye, and my neck needs to be stretched out for about a week, but I have to admit, being here, with Rose, helps somehow.

When she comes back out into the living room, she's in sweat pants and a tank top, and I am definitely _not _comfortable.

I mean, I am comfortable. But I'm not comfortable. Not with her looking so… comfortable. I mean, I don't think she's even wearing a bra. Not that I'm looking.

Jesus. Stop looking.

"You okay?" she asks as she passes me by to get to the kitchen. Her chest is eye level. It's not my fault, really.

"Breasts."

"What?"

"I mean rest. It's nice to… rest." I clear my throat. "I'm fine."

Fuck.

"Well, you don't look fine."

"What?"

"Let me get you something for your eye. The douche really did a number on you."

"I could have taken him."

"Ohhhh kay." Her side eye is killer. She comes back to the couch with a bag of frozen vegetables and a glass of water. "No steak." She shrugs and hands me the veggies.

"What?" I ask.

Rose rolls her eyes and leans over, then presses the bag of veggies gently over my swollen eye. I can't help but sigh. It feels amazing. And the view from my other eye? Also amazing.

I take over holding the frozen veggies, freeing her up to pick up the remote and turn the TV on. She pulls up a Netflix watch list and clicks the first one there.

"Have you ever seen this one? The lead guy _kills _me in such a good way." Rose does this throaty kinda hum and bites her bottom lip… And I'm jealous of the actor on the screen. And the mob boss from earlier. And the remote she's pressing between her fingertips, if I'm being honest. She plops down onto the couch, tucks her feet under her, and leans up against me.

Definitely no bra.

Dammit. Just two little straps and some cotton between me and the twins. I could tear it off her before she even blinks. But I won't do it. Because I'm supposed to be human. And nice. I mean, I am nice. I think. Would a nice guy think like this?

No.

Yes.

Shit.

How am I supposed to watch anything with her sitting next to me like this?

"Why do I get the impression you literally _never_ unwind? It can't possibly be your full-time job to serve and protect Edward Cullen." She hands me a couple Tylenol, and even though I don't need them, I take them from her. Then she hands me the glass of water to wash them down.

They taste like shit.

I place the glass down onto her coffee table and she picks it back up, puts a coaster down, then sets the glass onto the coaster.

Weird human.

"What were you, raised in a barn?" she asks with a little laugh. One that shakes her chest. Not that I'm looking.

She seems to wait for an answer, but I'm not sure what to say. It's been so long, I don't really remember where I was raised.

"I'm not _just _there to protect him you know. He's my friend."

"And Bella is mine," she reminds me.

"I know."

"I don't want her getting hurt by getting caught in the crosshairs of your friend and the… guy… or guys…The mob, of all things."

"Listen, Ed wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it."

"He better not let anything happen to Bella, or I'll have his ass."

"He won't. And anyway, I wouldn't let him. I like Bella."

Rose smiles. "Well, it makes me feel a little better. Knowing she's got you in her corner."

"Only if I can, um, be in your corner too."

Way to sound corny, McCarty. Did I even make any sense?

"My corner. My couch. Either or," she says as she grabs my knee. "As long as we're there together." And I swear to fucking hell, the sultry sound in her voice right now is making me forget where we are. Who I am. What was I saying?

"I'm pretty sure you could ask me to be anywhere right now and I'd do you."

She lifts an eyebrow.

"It. I'd do it. Anything you wanted."

Fuck.

"Anything, Emmett?" she asks. She bites her bottom lip, and that's when it hits me. She's Jessica Rabbiting me. This is seduction. Shit.

This was not smart on my behalf. I have to say.

Coming here. Being here. Alone. With a human.

No. Not _a _human. I couldn't care less about most of them. It's her. It's Rose. Since the moment she burst her way across the damn bar looking for Bella with that fiery look in her eyes, like she'd legit murder anyone who told her she couldn't.

The exact way she looked at me when I _did _tell her she couldn't.

It doesn't matter, I decide. None of it does. Because Jessica Rabbit or not, I'm in.

"Anything," I assure her.

She smiles. "Then… kiss me?"

Well, she's starting on the easy side of anything. Because, if I'm being honest, it's what I've wanted since I watched her touching the dickwad's arm back in the bar.

"Emmett?" she asks.

Oh, right.

I turn my body so I'm fully facing her. I find the rest of the coasters, line them up on the coffee table, and put the frozen vegetables on top. She's waiting. She's smirking. And I want nothing more than to kiss the smirk right off her face, only I'm completely lost on how this should work. I don't know how Edward does it with Bella. I don't know why I'm wondering how Edward does it with Bella.

That's weird.

So I focus back on Rose and take a deep breath I don't need.

What? It steadies me.

And I lean in.

I remind myself to be gentle as I cradle the back of her head in my hand. Her hair's like strands of silk, probably. I don't know the last time I touched silk, but it's super soft. She sighs, and with the rise and fall of her chest, I remind myself for the millionth time to look in her eyes. I'm not a letch.

"It's okay. You can look," she says, and thank god. But I really need to kiss her. Because I could literally gaze at her chest forever, and it would get us nowhere.

"In a minute," I tell her, and as I close the space between us and our lips touch, it's like an atom bomb explosion of thirst, and hunger, and want, and need. But especially need. How could I possibly need something so badly, but have never known it until just this second?

Our lips part like we're sync'd, and if I thought her lips were soft, it's nothing compared to the way her tongue feels against mine. Her hands slip around my shoulders, then she fists my hair. With her breasts pressed against me, I can feel her nipples against my chest, and I want nothing more than to rip away both our shirts so we're skin on skin. I try not to growl, because humans generally don't growl, but she's climbing onto my lap, and I'm letting her because it feels so good. Better than I could have imagined.

My heart drops when she pulls away, but then her lips slide along my neck, leaving a trail of kisses lingering like fire, and her hands work their way under the edge of my shirt.

"You're so cold," she whispers, as she kisses behind my ear. One hand slips lower, beneath the waist of my jeans.

"You're warmer than I thought you'd be," I mutter back. Breathless.

"Is that your way of saying I'm hot?" she asks with a low chuckle. And having Rose shake on my lap, it's impossible to string words together to answer. She looks into my eyes and I'm lost in the deepest blue ocean, in the sunniest skies. "I'll take that as a yes," she says.

"What?" I ask.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"And you're so fucking beautiful."

Her cheeks turn the prettiest shade of pink I've ever seen, and the thirst, hunger, want, and need is back, times about a million.

I'm so completely and unapologetically lost in everything she is, I'm not paying attention to where this is going. And I'm certainly not prepared for her to slide her hand down between us like she is.

When said hand reaches my dick, her eyes get a little bigger and her mouth falls open. Just a tad. Her plump lips glisten.

"Big boy," she murmurs. And this is about to turn ugly if she's doing what I think she's doing.

She's definitely doing what I think she's doing. My head falls against the back of the couch as her hand runs over the length of me. I hear a strangled sound. It may or may not have come from my mouth. I need to stop this. Fingers graze purposefully along my fly.

I'm a dumb ass.

I am such a dumb ass.

Because where exactly did I _think _this was gonna go?

Church?

I mean, a confessional, maybe. But—

"Emmett," she rasps. "I think we should move this to the bedroom."

And I shake my head. "That's… not a good idea, Rose." Which is impressive, because a very big part of my brain thinks this is the best idea I've ever heard. And some other parts of me too.

"I disagree," she tells me under no uncertain terms. Something I really fucking like about her. Love about her even. Love? Fuck. "You don't have to be a gentleman. I'm a grown woman. I know what I'm—"

"No." I take her by the hips and stop her despite every nerve in my body telling me I'm a fucking idiot for doing it. "You don't." I shift and move her hand off my dick.

"What's the matter?"

I swallow down a mouthful of venom and the urge to say fuck it, and whisk her up and take her exactly where she wants to go. And make a couple stops along the way. The kitchen counter. The wall. The floor in front of us.

"You know, my head is really killing me. I think maybe I should go home."

Jesus. Could I be more crushed by the look on her face right now?

Welcome to the Emmett McCarty show everyone. Lame ass excuses for not having sex with the hottie who's invited me back to her apartment for the night.

Why you ask?

Oh, just a little thing called vampire thirst and …the _murderous_ aftermath which tends to follow.

She sits up a little. Taken aback, I think.

"Seriously?"

"And, um, well I really like you," I try. It's the truth. "I don't know about you, but I don't want this to be a one-time kind of thing." Also the truth. If I kill her back in her bedroom, this isn't likely to happen twice.

"Wow. You _like _me. That's…" She blinks a few times, processing what's going on. And she doesn't like it. I'm guessing she doesn't usually get turned down.

"Rose. I want to see you again. Often. I'm just... This is a lot."

She slides off my lap. "Okay, well I'll let you get yourself together."

Fuck. That look. I can't take it.

I definitely blew it. But hey, at least she'll live to see another day. You've got to take the good with the bad sometimes.

She's quiet as I get up and straighten myself.

She's quiet as I make my way back over to the door.

She's even quiet as she pulls the door open to let me leave her.

But I can't leave it like this.

In the hallway, I turn around and face her. And hopefully, without sounding like I'm begging too much, I make a request.

"I get it. You're mad. And I really am sorry about…" I nod to the couch. Then I meet her eyes again. "Just… don't be mad forever. Okay?"

Fuck it. I beg. I admit it.

I can't remember the last time I begged for anything.

She leans against the door jamb and lets out a sigh. "I don't understand you one bit, Emmett."

"Welcome to the club, Rose."

She gives me a disappointed look and only a half-smile as she steps back into her apartment to close the door, and I take my time getting down to the street.

I've never once wished I were human again since getting turned. Especially once I found my place with Ed and Jasper. It's been too much fun having no concerns or fears, or to worry over stupid things like feelings and … least of all, commitments.

Tonight. For the first time in nearly a century, I wish for it.

And it kills me—because I know it'll never happen. Seriously, what I wouldn't give to take her hand and take her back to the bedroom. To slide her thin little tank top over her head, to pull her down onto the bed with me, and to take her with full fucking abandon. Then do the same tomorrow night, and the night after that. Without killing her.

In this moment, I'd give just about anything. I'd give up never needing sleep. I'd give up the money that came with Ed's business savvy. I'd give up the muscle—I mean, what good did it do me tonight? I'd give it all away if it meant I could kiss her again. If she could gaze into my eyes again, with all the want, all the need. Like she felt it too. Like she wanted it too. And maybe, maybe she did. And I'll never know.

Unless.

If I were human, I'd be out of breath when I made it back to her door. I'm not, but I might as well be. Because my chest is rising and falling with anxiety, and I'm more nervous than I can remember. I shift from foot to foot as I bring my hand up to knock on her door. But just as I'm about to knock, the door opens, and there she is.

She looks as surprised as I am, but she regains her composure quickly.

Then she holds a piece of paper out for me.

"What's this?" I ask her as I take it.

"You should call me when you get your head squared away," she says, and goes up on tiptoe and kisses my cheek.

"You sure?" I ask.

"You want me to take it back?" she asks, reaching for the paper. But it's in my pocket before she has time to blink, let alone get it from me.

"Hell no."

"Good to hear," she says, biting that bottom lip. I'm sure it's just for me. Seduction. Nice. Game on. I just have to figure out how to play. No problemo.

I grin. "See you around, Rose."

"See you around, Emmett."

And yeah, I look. Because she said I could. Sue me.

* * *

**A/N: HEY THERE. We'd like to officially welcome you to the joint account. Thank you so much for reading! And if you found this outtake and have no idea what it goes to - please read the two puzzle piece type collaboration stories: "**_**Hades, a love story - sort of**_" **(Hades/Edward POV) & "**_**Friend of the Devil**_" **(Bella POV) by fictionfreak95, and belladonnacullen. Both links are in our faves. **

**Song choice you ask? "He Kissed Me" by The Crystals. *smiles* **

**Many **_**MANY **_**sincerest, deepest, darkest thanks to SereneinNC & Midnight Cougar for beta'ing this outtake last minute for us. You ladies are the bomb-diggity for taking the time to help beautify our words. **

**Happy Holidays from both of us to all of you. See you after the new year for more fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outtake - The Dip **

**Timeframe: Hadward and Bella's trip to the beach. **

**Bella POV**

"And nachos?" I asked, scanning the menu. "And do they make a fresh juice this late at night? Something with apples, cucumber, and kale? Oooh, and the Mediterranean platter?"

I felt like I'd run a marathon. I felt like I should have stretched first, or done some jumping jacks to warm up. My arms could hardly hold the room service menu without shaking, my thighs ached, and I felt a little lightheaded.

"They'll prepare whatever you ask," Edward said, picking up the hotel phone.

He seemed so confident, but I doubted it. That wasn't how room service worked.

"_Good evening, Mr. Cullen_," I heard on the other end of the line.

"Don't forget the kale," I whispered.

Edward put his hand over the phone. "I'm not having them make the hellish brimstone concoction you like to drink."

"I'm not asking for the horseradish. Just kale." I batted my eyes and slid my hand underneath the covers. "And cucumbers, and apple," I whispered, my lips against his ear, my hand running up his thigh, right in the direction of —

Edward shuddered. A little. And placed his hand over mine, stilling me. "Isabella, unless you want me to hang up this phone and have sex with you for the remainder of the evening instead of feeding you..."

It was tempting. But then my stomach growled, and I removed my hand and tried to focus. "Don't forget the nachos."

"Do you have any taramasalata?" he asked whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"_I'm sure we could whip up some... Hey, Jim, I've got Mr. Cullen in the penthouse on the line. Pull up, what did you want, Mr. Cullen?_"

"Taramasalata. And have them prepare some moussaka as well. And courgette balls."

I shook my head at his last request. "That's where I draw the line, Edward. I'm not putting anyone's balls in my mouth tonight but yours."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, then looked between my lips and peeked under the covers in the general direction of, well... his balls. He was hot when he acted ridiculous. It was enough to make me want to do just what I'd suggested. Right then and there.

"Scratch the balls," he told the guy on the phone, who I was pretty sure I could distinctly hear laughing on the other end of the line. Although Edward seemed oblivious to it. "Bring some baklava instead."

"Hey, don't forget the nachos," I said, sliding the room service menu under his nose, kissing his cheek.

Edward ordered the nachos, and also proceeded to list off about half of everything else they had to offer.

"And Isabella would like a fresh squeezed green juice concoction made with—" He handed the phone off to me.

"Kale, cucumber, green apple, and do you have fresh horseradish?" I asked the guy on the other end.

Edward peered at me disapprovingly. I shrugged my shoulders and giggled. Before I knew what was happening, I was on my back with Edward on top of me, wrestling the phone from my hands.

"And an ice cream sundae?" I asked. "With whipped cream?"

"And add a canister of whipped cream," Edward said over the receiver, peeling the sheet away and gazing at my chest.

"Hey, that's not what I —"

"You don't mind having your body coated with sand, but you object to having your beautiful, perky nipples covered in whipped cream?" he asked.

"Uh..."

"There's a large shower in the other room where you could wash off afterward, but if whipped cream is a hard no, I can have them remove it from the list."

"You can have them, um, keep it on," I mumbled, my face suddenly burning.

"Isabella's game for the whipped cream. No need to remove it from the order," he said to the freakin' room service people.

"_Very good, Mr. Cullen_."

I felt the blush rising in my face, and he told them, "Better make it two canisters."

"Oh my god."

"You're right, Isabella. I'm yours."

"What?"

Edward chuckled - a low, melodious sound that made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. He held the phone out of my reach as I tried to grab for it, and as he fell backwards, I leaned into him. My naked body pressed against his was enough to make me think, maybe I _could _put off eating.

"_Anything else_?" the server asked.

"I can think of several other things I'd like to try this evening, but I have everything I need for those pursuits right here."

"_Okay, then, um, we'll have this up to you as soon as possible, Mr. Cullen_," the server on the other end of the receiver told him. And then, Edward's face became a bit more serious as he pulled the sheet away from my body.

"Take your time," he said as he hung up the phone.

"But Edward, I'm hungry."

"So am I," he said, climbing over me and peering into my eyes.

I bit my lip a little, as Edward stared down at me. Everything about him made me nervous and comfortable at once. Everything about him made me feel like I was in danger and completely safe, like I needed to fling myself at him and also over the edge of the balcony, all at the same time.

Everything about Edward Cullen made me feel totally, completely alive.

"I had some plans about how we might pass the time before they bring our food," he murmured, nipping at my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"But perhaps you also had plans."

"I did?"

"I believe you just made me remove courgette from our menu. I'm curious."

xXxXx

When the soft knock on our door came, I hadn't dreamed I'd need to explain to Edward the appropriate way to answer the door for room service. Not until he slipped out of the bed. Completely and unapologetically naked.

"Edward," I called out to him, but he was already at the door.

As he pulled it open, I covered my eyes.

"Yes?" I heard him ask the poor delivery person. It was only then I decided to peek between my fingers. And holy angels in heaven, Edward's ass was sheer perfection.

The hotel worker's eyes were wide with wonder as he took in the god-like physique that suddenly materialized before him. Apparently, he thought the front of Edward wasn't so bad either. I had to agree. From a distance, and also up close and personal.

"Umm," the young man couldn't stop staring as he held the bill out for Edward. Finally, he shook his head and worked very diligently to keep his eyes looking above the waist.

"Is this everything?" Edward asked, inspecting two entire carts piled with platters and dishes. And two canisters of whipped cream. Just like he'd asked.

"Absolutely," the boy answered. "It's a lot."

"We've worked up quite an appetite."

"No doubt," the guy said, looking everywhere but at Edward. And that's when he spotted me in bed with sheets clutched up to my neck. I gasped and pulled the covers over my head.

"Her beauty rivals Aphrodite's, does it not?" I heard Edward ask.

"I'm sure," came the boy's reply.

"Yet she's quite modest," Edward said, and then… "Isabella, come here and show this delivery person your full beauty."

"I don't think so, Edward," I called from underneath the bedding. My voice cracking with nerves. My skin prickling with embarrassment.

"It's okay, sir. I'm sure she's really pretty."

I pulled the sheets down a little, enough to see how Edward stood there, almost proud. It was the server who was blushing. For just a second, I was tempted to slip out of the bed, like Edward had asked. If he could do it, I probably could too. But then I caught the nervous, yet eager look in server's eyes, and no, I definitely could not.

"_Pretty_ is an insult," Edward advised him with obvious annoyance. "She's beyond perfection."

"I mean, I'm sorry, sir. If you want me to look at your, um, _Aphrodite_ naked, I totally will. I guess. Whatever you want, really. The customer's always right. Right?"

"Really not necessary!" I tried to call out to him as loud as my voice would allow. "All good here. Edward, pay the man and let him go, please?"

"Of course. Wait here. I have plenty of money."

Edward casually walked across the room, took his time finding his jeans behind the couch, then pulled out a roll of bills. "Three hundred should cover it. Yes?"

"Oh, no, it's —" Our delivery person tried not to take it, but I really needed him to go.

"It's perfect," I told him. "Please just take the money and go."

"Well… um, thanks!" The boy finally took the money and practically ran away before Edward could realize what he'd given him. Only Edward always realized what he was giving people.

"You really should celebrate the beauty you are more often, Isabella. The poor boy will go through life thinking absolutely mundane things are completely acceptable because you haven't set the bar properly," Edward said, pulling away the blanket, then the sheet, until I was just as naked as he was.

"Are you a nudist?"

He gave me a strange, confused look. Like he didn't know what I was asking. "I'm a realist."

"Realists walk around in the nude?"

"I'm sure they do. At least some of the time." He took my hand and pulled me out of the bed. And as I stood before him, he caressed my breasts, my cheek, my lips… blatantly watching my reaction to every touch, every look.

And I liked it.

I couldn't help noticing his body's reaction. I was pretty certain he liked it too.

"You're glorious when you're aroused, Isabella."

"If I'm glorious, you're a thousand times more."

He cupped my cheek then and dipped his head until our lips were touching. So softly I thought I would explode into a million tiny pieces if he didn't give me more.

More of him.

More of us.

More of everything.

"You should eat," he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses from my lips to just behind my ear.

"What?" I asked, practically panting.

He picked me up in his arms effortlessly, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Eating could wait.

At least I thought it could. Until my stomach growled again.

Edward heard it too, and he sat me down into one of the chairs at our small hotel table. Then he rolled the carts over to me and began pulling the lids off the plates like it was perfectly normal to just sit in the nude and have dinner. Or a midnight snack.

What time was it again?

"Where's the juice?" I asked.

Edward wrinkled his nose as he passed me a large glass of glorious, green liquid. "Smells like the Styx," he said.

"Really?" I asked, holding the glass toward him.

Edward sniffed and nodded.

"Well, then I think the Styx smells amazing," I said, and gratefully took a big sip, nearly missing the huge grin plastered on Edward's face as he watched me intently.

I folded a hand across my chest, trying to muster some kind of modesty.

"What did I just tell you?" he asked. "You're magnificent, Isabella. There's no need to hide yourself."

I kept sipping the juice as I lowered a shaky hand.

"Much better."

He helped himself to a piece of the bread that came on its own plate, then dipped it into some sort of a spread he'd ordered. He hummed as he bit into it. And I nearly spilled juice down my naked, magnificent body.

"I don't believe I've had taramasalata in a millennia," Edward murmured.

I giggled. "I feel that way sometimes about Mom's chile rellenos."

"When was the last time you had taramasalata?" he wondered.

"Um, never?" Nor could I pronounce it.

"We must remedy that situation immediately."

He took another piece of bread and scooped the tara...whatever it was onto it. Then reached across the table and waited for me to take a bite.

"What is it? Exactly?" I asked, hesitant to try it at first.

"It's what your taste buds have been waiting for their whole life, Isabella. Close your eyes and concentrate on the balance of sour, salt, and savory flavors, the contrasting textures. Part those plump lips for me?"

And I did. But not so much because I was ready to try something new. More because of the way Edward's eyes seem to entrance me when he looked at me the way he did.

"Mmm… it's not bad. What is it again?"

"Salted, cured carp roe."

"What?" I asked, jumping from the table, sputtering.

Edward laughed. "You don't like it?"

"I don't like any of those words you just said. They sound a million times worse than it tastes."

"Do you like it, then?" he asked, pulling me closer. "You like my food?"

"I'm pretty sure this is the hotel's food. I mean, sure you bought it, and so I guess it's technically yours, but…" But then I caught the look in Edward's eyes and bit my bottom lip. "I do, Edward. I like your food. I think I like everything about you."

He tugged at my hand and I was on his lap.

He licked his lips and I was lost in them. Lost in this whole thing. Him. Me. Us. I could stay here forever, watching the moon, and the stars, listening to the sounds of the beach town we were in. Watching people stroll and laugh together. Strolling and laughing with Edward.

The waves crashed outside against the sand down below, and suddenly, I felt a surge of desire rising up inside me. I had an idea. A very bad, terrific, wonderful idea. Since we were already naked after all. And I couldn't believe I was about to ask Edward to do it. But I was pretty sure this time of night, we wouldn't have an audience. Not that Edward would have cared if we did.

"You ever try skinny dipping?" I asked.

"Is it a vegetarian dish? Like baba ganoush? I can pick up the telephone and order it if you'd like. They'll prepare whatever you ask."

I couldn't help laughing; and I couldn't help but notice how it felt to laugh naked in Edward's lap.

Good.

It felt really… really good.

Despite that, I slid off him and took his hand, pulling him up with me. "Come on."

"You haven't finished eating."

I looked down at the food. Suddenly, my stomach wasn't growling anymore. "It'll keep."

As we crossed the room, completely nude, I remembered one more thing. "But first," I told Edward as I grabbed the bathrobes we hadn't worn yet and handed one to him. "Not everyone is a realist around here."

xXxXx

In the elevator ride down to the first floor, Edward's eyes never left me. It was almost like he was afraid of me, or that he was still hungry and wanted to eat me, but neither of those things could have been right. It must have been the idea of skinny dipping, or more likely his fear of sand. I took his hand in mine.

"You trust me?" I asked.

"With my kingdom."

"Good, because I trusted you enough to let you feed me fermented fish eggs. Believe me, skinny dipping is going to be way better."

"Than taramasalata?" he asked dubiously. "Are you certain?"

I slid my arms around Edward's waist and gazed up at him. "As certain as I am that we're not putting on anything more than a bathrobe until we check out of this hotel."

Edward pulled the tie on my robe, and I stood back as it gaped open. He didn't look frightened anymore.

"Take it off," he murmured.

I checked the corners for security cameras, considering his request. Command? But then the elevator dinged, and the doors started to open, and I pulled the robe closed.

Downstairs, we found an exit that wouldn't force us to cross the lobby while basically unclothed. Outside, there was a light breeze bringing with it the fresh, briny smell of the ocean. The beach was quiet. Serene. The moon shone down on the water like a spotlight, and the waves moved with perfect, song-like synchronicity.

The best part was, there wasn't a soul in sight. I breathed a little easier knowing that bit of information.

Edward hesitated before stepping onto the sand.

"I promise the end result of this trip across the dunes will be worth it."

"I trust you, Isabella," he said, and then cautiously placed a foot on the beach and let me guide him to the waves.

At the edge of the water, I took one last glance around. When I was satisfied no one was lurking anywhere around us, I steeled myself, and I dropped my robe.

"Gorgeous," Edward whispered in a low voice, letting his robe fall as well. "Finally owning your beauty for all the gods to see."

I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes. And as I went to dip a toe into the water, he took my arm and held me back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going in."

"Why?"

"We're going to skinny dip."

"In there?" He pointed.

"Um, that's generally how you skinny dip, Edward. It's the dip part of skinny dipping."

His mouth turned down and he took a small step backwards. "I'm not going in there."

"You're not afraid of the water, are you?" I'd pretty much decided there wasn't anything Edward was afraid of. Besides sand. "Because there's nothing to be scared of. Watch."

I went in a few feet and stopped short to catch my breath. "Oh my god, it's cold."

"Isabella," Edward called out, a tad panicked. He tried to grab for me again, but he missed this time.

"It'll warm up. I'll get used to it," I said, dodging away from him and jumping a little, wading up to my knees. "You've really never done this before? I figured this would be old hat for a nudi… I mean a realist like you," I said, looking him over. Naked, in the moonlight, Edward was breathtaking. The moonbeams accentuated the long lines of his muscles, and made him stand out against the rippling, black water around him. For a second, I considered giving up, and just running back and pulling him down onto the sand.

But then, as though he'd had some sort of inner pep talk with himself, Edward took a first, tentative step toward me.

The cold water didn't seem to affect him at all, as he waded out to meet me. He didn't flinch; he didn't shiver. But he still seemed suspicious in general. He searched the waves, and he narrowed his eyes a few times, but finally, he became a little more comfortable.

"Not much of a swimmer?" I asked, wading in deeper, coaxing him farther. Lazy waves lapped higher, over my tummy, over my breasts. I watched Edward's body slowly slipping beneath the water.

"This doesn't resemble the waters where I'm from."

"Freshwater kind of guy, huh?"

"I wouldn't call it that," he said, again, frowning at the waves.

"What? Were you raised near The Dead Sea, or something?" I asked.

"Something."

"Are you _trying _to sound mysterious?"

He moved closer to me. "I'm trying to understand what your fascination is with this skinny dipping, to be truthful."

"Hmm… Let me show you," I said, finally letting Edward catch up with me, then wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "You know, in the water, we're weightless," I explained, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"To me, you're always weightless," he told me quietly, while he slipped a hand around me. "But I suppose I understand why you would like it here." He peeked around at the vastness of the ocean. "It's quite breathtaking, truthfully." He found my eyes again. "Much like you."

"Like every minute with you," I said. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You've never stood naked in the ocean before?"

I shook my head. "I never ran away with a stalker. I never lined up twelve Jonas Brothers beach towels. I never got room service naked. I never left a hotel room without my clothes. I've never done any of this, and I'm so glad I did. I'm so glad I'm doing it with you."

Edward pushed some wet hair away from where it stuck to my neck. "I'm quite glad you did as well." And he peered down at my collarbone as though determined about something. And then very slowly, he lowered his head and kissed me there. His lips were hot like fire and a low murmur escaped his mouth as he pressed a bit more.

Or maybe it was me.

As he moved along my jaw, so cautiously, I thought the sky above me would open up and swallow me whole. He paused, only momentarily, and yet, it seemed like forever before he finally found my lips. When he did, I parted them, letting our tongues touch and our bodies explode with need.

His hands moved deliberately as he pulled and pinched. Kneaded and stroked. My breathing quickened.

I took a few steps deeper into the waters, and Edward moved with me fluidly.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything. Follow me."

"Anywhere."

I giggled. "Okay, sure. For now, just follow me in a little deeper."

I stepped out farther into the water, until I almost couldn't touch the bottom anymore. Edward followed. But when he caught up to me this time, he seemed to be back to being nervous about the ocean. "Isabella—"

"Shhh." I slipped a hand around his neck and put a finger to his lips, then I kissed him. "I don't think you quite understand the allure of skinny dipping. Let me show you?"

"Up until tonight I thought only a siren could tempt men into dark water. Are you a siren, Isabella?"

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

And with that, our mouths closed in on each other and I slipped a hand down between us, stroking him into a hum I could have sworn was more of a growl. A hum, which seemed to make the water vibrate around us and seemed to make the stars shake in the sky. I climbed into his arms so I could rain kisses along his neck, behind his ear.

"Do you know what you're asking?" he murmured.

"Absolutely," I said, lowering myself as he held me in his arms. And there, with him inside me, and the moon overhead, and all of the Pacific Ocean around us, I was sure I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

"Bella," he whispered. Murmured. Hummed. As we moved together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him as close as humanly possible. "Bella," he moaned.

"Yes," I cried. Damn near cried at the perfect way it felt for him to be inside me.

"Fuck."

He pushed harder. And I welcomed every thrust. But I wanted more. The sounds coming from his lips were desperate. And so was I. And for a second, I wanted gravity back, I wanted my full weight, so I could drive him inside, so I could feel the force when our bodies came together. And it was as if Edward knew, or heard me, or was maybe inside my mind because in one sleek, fluid motion, he pulled me against him and I felt it. I felt all of it. All of him.

As I came, the world around us disappeared. The ocean stilled, waves suspended. I saw Edward's eyes, lit with fire. I felt flames burning underneath my skin. I heard stars singing and the wind howling. I wanted it to last forever. And I held onto the white-hot ecstasy for as long as I could as Edward held me firmly in his grasp.

We stayed like that for a while. Just breathing, wading, holding, kissing… I mentioned breathing, right? Because sometimes I thought, it seemed like I'd forgotten how.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder for a bit and watched the sky, wondering how it could dance and celebrate the way it does when I'm with him.

I'm sure it had never done that before. Not until the two of us came together. The universe reveled in our own, private magic.

But then again, nothing had been the same since I met him.

xXxXx

"I think I like this skinny dipping, Isabella. We should visit the beach more often," Edward said, picking our robes up off the sand and shaking them out. Neither of us bothered to put them on.

"I agree. I could get used to this." I imagined the two of us, old and gray, still here every year. Still skinny dipping. And I held his hand as we strolled over the dunes.

"You didn't answer me when I asked if you were a siren," he said, spinning me like we were on a dance floor.

"Have you been with many sirens?" I asked. The world spun. Stars glittered.

He shook his head. "Not a one."

"I was about to get jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous of, Isabella," he said, his eyes raking over my body. I resisted the urge to cover my chest and hold my hands over myself, and instead, I let my body bathe in the moonlight. I let him see me.

"You may not be a siren, but I could swear you were a goddess," he murmured, reaching for the tip of a breast. A hip. Between my thighs.

I felt my cheeks go warm, despite the chilly night air.

"Ahem," a voice said, and I jumped. I hadn't realized we were already back by door we'd snuck out of, out behind the hotel. I spun around to find our server leaning against the wall, a cigarette in his hand.

My first instinct was to hide behind Edward, but instead, I took a deep breath and stood tall and proud, all the while gazing into Edward's eyes. He wrapped an arm securely around my waist.

"Mr. Cullen, Aphrodite," the server said, with a nod of his head.

"I told you she was beautiful," Edward said to the man. "More exquisite than any divinity in existence. Don't you think?"

And he took me into his arms and kissed me.

When Edward finally let me go, the server was gone. I half wondered if I'd imagined the whole thing. Edward smiled down at me. "Skinny dipping was a fabulous idea, Isabella. Thank you."

"We should get back inside so you can wash off this sand," I said, brushing at the little grains that had dried to Edward's forearms.

"What sand?" he asked, continuing into the hotel, our robes in his hand, as though we were two realists who hadn't a care in the world.

I smiled.

There was hope for Edward yet.

For both of us.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much to Di White for stepping in and beta'ing for us. Happy New Year, everyone! Stay tuned for more co-authored fics in 2020. **


End file.
